Matthew Heimbach
Matthew Heimbach (1991-) is an American neo-Nazi and white nationalist who is aligned with the Alt-Right. In September 2018, Heimbach took the position of community outreach director for the National Socialist Movement (NSM). He founded the Traditionalist Worker Party (TWP) which ceased operation in March 2018 when he was arrested for assaulting Matt Parrott, a co-founder and his then father-in-law. Heimbach, who is of German descent, was born in Poolesville, Maryland. Heimbach's parents, Karl and Margaret Heimbach, are public school teachers whose political affiliation he describes as Mitt Romney-style Republicans. Heimbach met his former wife Brooke at an American Renaissance conference. Heimbach is a defendant in the Sines v. Kessler lawsuit filed by Integrity First for America that claims that he and other organizers in the Aug. 12, 2017, Unite the Right rally in Charlottesville, Virginia "planned and promoted violence against protected group." The Southern Poverty Law Center said Heimbach is "considered by many to be the face of a new generation of white nationalists." According to the Counter Extremism Project, "Heimbach’s platform is based around the idea that the white race has been disadvantaged because of globalism and multiculturalism, which he has largely blamed on a global Jewish conspiracy. Heimbach claims white unity is necessary because the Jews hate all white people equally." In the summer of 2013, it became evident that Heimbach was wading into neo-Nazi territory. He spoke at the annual Stormfront gathering in Tennessee, where he sang the praises of neo-Nazi David Duke. This followed a late August interview on Duke’s radio show. Heimbach took an even more extreme turn the next month when he participated in a gathering hosted by the violent skinhead group Aryan Terror Brigade and co-hosted by the Imperial Klans of America and the National Socialist Movement. The event included a cross and swastika lighting. A photograph surfaced showing Heimbach standing under a large swastika performing the TYN favorite Avalonian salute, nearly indistinguishable from a sieg-heil, with a group of Klansmen and neo-Nazis. As a result of Heimbach’s appearance at that gathering, Michael Hill, LOS president, barred him from attending an LOS rally in October and booted him out of the group. However, the ban only lasted a few short months before Heimbach was reinstated and placed into a leadership role as the LOS’ training director. In 2014, Heimbach’s steady activism continued and was highlighted by a presentation at the annual Stormfront Smoky Mountain Summit entitled “Death to America.” Although it contained many familiar white nationalist talking points, such as claims about the purportedly Jewish-controlled U.S. federal government and scathing indictments of affirmative action, it also veered into more outlandish — such as the assertion that America was born of a secret partnership between Freemasons and the Jews. Heimbach has forged ties with nationalist groups from other countries, like Greece’s far-right nationalist party Golden Dawn. The United Kingdom government banned Heimbach from entering the country in October 2015 because his extremist rhetoric could incite violence. Heimbach identifies himself as a Strasserist. He also has ties to the Council of Conservative Citizens, the League of the South, and the American Freedom Party. Heimbach is a supporter of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. According to Heimbach, "North Korea is a nation that stands against imperialism and globalism around the world". He even posted a tweet commemorating North Korea's independence day on his now-suspended Twitter account praising its "Nationalist culture, Policies for racial purity, Opposes Globalism" with a message "Happy Independence Day North Korea". Additionally, Heimbach also supports the Islamic fundamentalist regime of Iran as well as being a supporter of Palestine. In July 2017, Heimbach pled guilty to second-degree disorderly conduct for an incident when he repeatedly pushed an anti-Trump protester at a Donald Trump campaign rally in Louisville, Kentucky. He received a suspended prison sentence, a fine, and an order to attend anger management classes. In 2018, Heimbach was sentenced to 38 days in the Louisville jail for violating the terms of his probation. A federal lawsuit was filed in October 2017 by a group of Charlottesville residents against organizers and key participants in the Aug. 12, 2017 Unite the Right rally. Plaintiffs Elizabeth Sines, Seth Wispelwey, Marissa Blair, Tyler Magill, April Muniz, Hannah Pearce, Marcus Martin, Natalie Romero, Chelsea Alvarado, and John Doe claim Heimbach and the other defendants conspired to commit violence. Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Category:Jerks Category:Criminals Category:Bully Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Family of Victim Category:Karma Houdini Category:Totalitarians Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Mongers Category:Vocal Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Paranoid Category:Islamophobes